For the First Time in Forever
"For the First Time in Forever" is a song from the animated film Frozen to be sung by Anna (Kristen Bell) and Elsa (Idina Menzel). The song expresses Anna's delight at being able to see people again due to her sister's coronation. Meanwhile, it discloses Elsa's fear of accidentally revealing her ice powers to everyone. Lyrics Anna: The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...? For years I've roamed these empty halls, Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people, It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night... Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, But I'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever... I won't be alone. I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp) What if I meet... the one? Tonight, imagine me gown and all, Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace... Ooh! I suddenly see him standing there, A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face...! But then, we laugh and talk all evening, Which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far! For the first time in forever, There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone... And I know it is totally crazy, To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in forever... At least I've got a chance. Elsa: (Inhales) Don't let them in, Don't let them see, Be the good girl You always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, Put on a show... Make one wrong move, And everyone will know. But it's only for today. Anna: It's only for today! Elsa: It's agony to wait. Anna: It's agony to wait! Elsa: Tell the guards to open up... the gate! Anna: The gate! For the first time in forever, Elsa: Don't let them in, don't let them see... Anna: I'm getting what I'm dreaming of. Elsa: Be the good girl you always have to be... Anna: A chance to change my lonely world, Elsa: Conceal... Anna: A chance to find true love... Elsa: Conceal, don't feel, Don't let them know! Anna: I know it all ends tomorrow, So it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever... Nothing's in my way!!! Oh! Other versions |"Jeg Har Ventet Alt for Længe" |"I have waited too long" |Danish |- |Noortje Herlaar, Willemijn Verkaik |"Voor Het Eerst Na Al Die Jaren" |"For The First Time After All These Years" |Dutch |- |Hele Kõrve, Hanna-Liina Võsa | | |Estonian |- |Saara Aalto, Katja Sirkiä |"Ensi kertaa ikuisuuteen" |"For The First Time In Forever" |Finnish |- |Aline Goffin, Elke Buyle |"Voor het eerst in heel mijn leven" |"For the First Time in my Life" |Flemish |- |Emmylou Homs, Anaïs Delva |"Le renouveau" |"The renewal" |French |- | |"Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten" |"For the First Time in Ages" |German |- |Βάσια Ζαχαροπούλου, Σία Κοσκινά |"Τα όνειρά μου Ζωντανεύουν" |"My dreams are finally coming true" |Greek |- |Einat Azulay (עינת אזולאי), Mona Mor (מונה מור) |"סוף כל סוף" |"finally" |Hebrew |- |Vágó Bernadett, Farkasházi Réka | | |Hungarian |- |Þórdís Björk Þorfinnsdóttir, Ágústa Eva Erlendsdóttir |"Því nú loks er allt að gerast" |"Because Finally Everything is Happening" |Icelandic |- |Serena Rossi, Serena Autieri |"Oggi, per la prima volta" |"Today, For the First Time" |Italian |- |神田沙也加、松たか子 (Sayaka Kanda, Takako Matsu) |"生まれて初めて" (Umarete Hajimete) |"First time since birth" |日本語 (Japanese) |- |박지윤, 박혜나 (Jiyun Park, Hye-Na Park) |"태어나서 처음으로" |"For the first time since birth" |Korean |- | Romina Marroquín Payró, Carmen Sarahí |"Finalmente y Como Nunca" |"Finally and Like Never" |Latin American Spanish |- | | | |Latvian |- |Neringa Nekrašiūte, Girmantė Vaitkutė | | |Lithuanian |- |Amylea Azizan, Marsha Milan Londoh |Untuk Pertama Kalinya |"For the First Time" |Malay |- |謝怡芬, 劉小芸 |好久沒在生命裡 |"Not In Life For So Long" |Mandarin |- |May Kristin Kaspersen, Lisa Stokke |Første Gang på Lenge |"First Time in a Long Time" |Norwegian |- |ثمین مظفری، آزرو آفری(Samin Mozafari, Arezou Afari) |"برای اولین بار، بعد از یک عمر" |"For the first time, after a lifetime" |Persian |- |Magdalena Wasylik, Katarzyna Łaska |"Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć" |"The First Time I Can Remember" |Polish |- |Isabel Jacobetty, Ana Encarnação |"Pela Primeira Vez Pr'a Sempre" |"First Time Ever" |Portuguese |- |Anca Iliese, Adina Lucaciu | | |Romanian |- |Наталья Быстрова (Natalia Bystrova), Анна Бутурлина (Anna Buterlina) |"Впервые в этот вечер" |"For the First Time This Evening" |Russian |- | |"Po prvi put u mom životu" |"For the First Time in My Life" |Serbian |- |Lucia Bugalová, Andrea Somorovská |Prvý krát za večnosť celú |"For the First Time In Eternity" |Slovak |- |Tanja Ravljen, Nuška Drašček Rojko |Prvič v življenju |"For the First Time in Life" |Slovene |- |Mimmi Sandén, Annika Herlitz |"För Förstä Gången Någonsin" |"Fir The First Time In Forever" |Swedish |- | |"前所未有的感覺" |"The Feelings That (I) Never Had Before" |Taiwanese Mandarin |- |หนึ่งธิดา โสภณ, วิชญาณี เปียกลิ่น |"เป็นครั้งแรกที่รอมาเนิ่นนาน" |"For The First Time That Have Waited For So Long" |Thai |- |Deniz Sujana, Begüm Günceler |"İlk Defa Hayatımda" |"For The First Time in my Life" |Turkish |- |Марія Яремчук, Шаніс |"За сто років це уперше" |"For The First Time in Hundred Years" |Ukrainian |- |Võ Hạ Trâm, Dương Hoàng Yến |"Cho giây phút lân đâu và mãi mãi" |"For The First Moment and Forever" |Vietnamese |} Gallery Trivia *In a June 2014 presentation at Williams College (later posted to YouTube), the Lopezes revealed that this song and its reprise were among the last songs composed for the film, in June 2013 (five months prior to the film's already-announced release date). *One of the lyrics is similar to the second reprise of a song, When Will My Life Begin?, from Tangled. Both songs also carry a similar message; the start of a new phase in life. Rapunzel makes a cameo appearance with Flynn in Frozen during the song as well. **Interestingly enough, in the reprise to When Will My Life Begin, Rapunzel sings "For the first time ever." ''which reflects the title to the song. *One of the paintings that Anna imitates while jumping in the air is a remodelled version of "The Swing" originally by the French Rococo artist Jean-Honoré Fragonard, a painting which greatly inspired ''Tangled according to Glen Keane, one of the animators. *Before the final script, the original lyrics were "There'll be real, actual people"/"There'll be happy, smiling '''people", later replaced by "There'll be '''actual, real live people". Also, "For years I have roamed these empty halls" was contracted to "For years I've roamed these empty halls", "I hope that I don't vomit in his face" became "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face" (because Disney came back to the songs' writers and told them that they couldn't have that sort of bodily fluid lyric, which was written by one of their daughters, so their daughter decided on the lyric that the film now has), and "A chance to leave my sister's world" was changed to "A chance to change my lonely world." *This song sounds similar to "I See the Light" from Tangled in certain parts. For example, "for the first time in forever!" sounds similar to "at last I see the light." However, they are inherently different being that the line "for the first time in forever" is based on the chord progression I (tonic) then IV, while "at last I see the light" follows the chords IV then I. There are also significant differences in notation such as the melody line and rhythm, as well as the orchestration, tempo and mood, making "For the First Time in Forever" a very original tune in its own right. *At the end of the film and on the DVD's main menu, you can hear an instrumental reprise of this song along with Do You Wanna Build a Snowman. The'' For The First Time in Forever'' instrumental reprise could possibly be a deep meaning at the end how "for the first time in forever", Anna and Elsa were finally reconnecting with each other, the gates are open, and peace and happiness is finally restored in Arendelle. Category:Songs Category:Frozen Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Disney Princess Songs Category:Songs that end abruptly